Aguas Sombrias
by Wisdom-Goddess
Summary: Una Toa del Agua y un Toa del Hielo, ella acompañada por un familiar, mientras que el esta solo por el mundo, ella era normal y el diferente, ambos con un pasado similar, ¿que pensaran el uno del otro?
1. Chapter 1

Historia en colaboracion con un amigo mio. Es antes de "Gran Cataclismo" y el lugar pues en este capitulo se revela.  
**Kosui, Shinkan (c) Moi.  
Cryskage (c) Toa Dibuto (amigo mio)  
BIONICLE (c) LEGO**

* * *

Capitulo 1

- ¡Mata-Nui! ¿Cómo rayos me metí en esto?

Una figura celeste corría aterrorizada, no queriendo enfrentar a lo que tenía detrás de ella. Tropezaba de vez en cuando y no se quedaba a admirar la naturaleza como siempre lo hacia.

Miles de insectos pasaban cerca de ella, y no se daba cuenta que ellos volaban o saltaban en la dirección opuesta. Se escuchaban chirridos y toda clase de sonidos, pero ella los ignoraba. _¿Cómo puedo pensar en escucharlos mientras corro por mi vida?_, pensó la infortunada.

De repente un pobre insecto chocó contra su cara. _¡PUAJ!_, pensó la figura, _¡QUE ASCO!_ Fue cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Dos ojos brillantes color rojo la miraban fijamente desde lo lejos.

- Mi querida Kosui… - se escuchó por todo el bosque.  
- ¡MATA-NUI! - Kosui echó a correr como si el mismo Makuta la estuviera persiguiendo.

Kosui corrió sin cesar, esquivando insectos, cualquier rahi que se interpusiera entre ella y su salvación. Aun tropezando con raíces de árboles, ramas golpeando su cuerpo, cientos de rasguños ya en su armadura, ella no se podía detener.

Fue cuando ella vio una luz en lo claro del bosque, a lo lejos detrás de varios árboles. _¡Mi salvación!_, pensó.

Kosui siguió corriendo, de repente justo en frente de la salida del bosque, tropezó con algo blanco. Kosui, como la torpe que era, tropezó con una rama ya caída, y cayo en su trasero.

- ¡OU! – jadeo, la Toa del Agua. - ¿Qué…?

Cuándo Kosui fijo la mirada arriba, la luz del sol y una armadura blanca la deslumbró. Interpuso su mano entre el brillo de tal armadura y el sol, protegiendo sus ojos.

Trato de visualizar mejor al individuo, subió la mirada y vio a un ser con una capa negra, ojos rojizos, unas alas plateadas con cierto color blanco "cerradas", pero listas para ser usadas en cualquier momento, finalmente, la máscara, una Iden, igualmente blanca como todo el cuerpo del ser.

- E-eh… - apenas pudo murmurar la impresionada Toa.  
- ¿Qué hace una chica como tu en un lugar tan peligroso como este? – preguntó el desconocido.  
- Er… bueno, yo… - tartamudeo la Toa con una leve sonrojó en su mascara.  
- ¿Bueno, tu…?

Kosui tardó un poco en recobrarse de su asombro, el desconocido, miro para otra parte, sin importarle mucho lo que le pasaba a la Toa del Agua.

Kosui sintió de repente un aura maligna que se acercaba lentamente a ella, sin embargo, el sujeto, totalmente desinteresado siguió mirando al horizonte y no presto atención a lo que le pasaba a la "chica".

Kosui aterrada se paro instantáneamente y sin pensarlo, trato de esconderse detrás del ser blanco, cuando una mano gris agarró su muñeca derecha y una sensación de pavor corrió por todo el cuerpo de la figura celeste. _Alguien…_, pensó, _sálveme… por favor…_

Kosui perdida en su temor, no se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad pasó; el desconocido, moviéndose como un rayo, detuvo la mano gris antes de que pudiera tan siquiera rozar la armadura del brazo de Kosui.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa con la "niña agüita"?! – preguntó el individuo.  
- Podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces con mi _hermana_? – reclamó un ser color gris, con una Tryna como máscara.  
- Son hermanos… ughh… entonces no querrás saber que hacia con ella…  
- Tu…

Una figura color celeste al fin regresó de su ida al otro mundo, y se interpuso entre ambos. Ambas figuras retrocedieron, y Kosui alzo ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros, señalando que ninguno de los se volviera a acercar al otro. Kosui primero volteo su mirada a su hermano.

- ¡Shinkan, hermano! ¡Por favor no ataques a nadie si ni siquiera conocerle o saber sus intenciones! – dijo la hermana menor alarmada, después volteo su mirada a el extraño. – Te pido que perdones a mi hermano, también te pido perdón por haberte metido en mis problemas.

Kosui inclino un poco la cabeza, en forma de perdón, pensando así que su hermano haría lo mismo, pero esto solo lo enojo más.

- ¡KOSUI! ¡Deja de disculparte y ven a mi lado, rápido! – gritó Shinkan.

Kosui solo se quedó ahí parada, aun con su cabeza inclinada, aun en forma de disculpa, totalmente ignorando a su hermano.

- Bien, yo creo que me retiro. – dijo.

Sin embargo, Kosui, de pura reacción agarró con la mano el brazo del desconocido, este volteo y con mirada de indiferencia, dijo:

- ¿Qué quieres niña agüita?  
- Yo… - Kosui se sonrojó, la verdad no sabia ni si quiera por que había detenido al desconocido. – Erm… ¿al menos me puedes decir tu nombre, por favor…?  
- Kage… Toa CrysKage…

Diciendo esto, el Toa, Cryskage, se fue sin decir nada más, desapareció en el aire como dicen, dejando a la Toa del Agua, Kosui y a su hermano mayor, Shinkan, solos en el bosque, solos… en el vasto Continente del Sur.


	2. Chapter 2

Bionicle (c) Lego.  


* * *

Capitulo 2

Kosui suspiró. ¿Por qué suspiraba? Por dos cosas, la primera: no podía dejar de pensar en CrysKage y segunda: su hermano "mayor" era un completo idiota.

Shinkan simplemente no tenía remedio. Se ponía celoso cuando su hermano estaba con otro Toa que no fuera de Agua o Rayo, simplemente lo hacia. Shinkan no sabia bien sus sentimientos y no quería hacerlo, solo quería proteger a su hermanita "menor", solo eso. ¿Por qué? Kosui era tímida, pequeña, frágil e inocente, ella no luchaba, le era imposible, siempre trataba de buscar una "forma pacifica" de arreglar las cosas, y era una distraída.

Mientras Kosui veía como el lago se movía por lo simples y pequeños movimientos de los peces que inhabitaban en el. Shinkan trataba de agudizar aun más sus oídos de lo que ya estaban tratando de escuchar el más mínimo sonido posible en el ambiente donde estaban.

- ¿Eh? – de repente reacciono Shinkan. – Este sonido…  
- ¿Pasa algo, hermano? – preguntó Kosui, aun viendo como se movían los peces en lago. - ¿Encontraste algo interesante?  
- Aun necesito estar seguro. – Respondió. – Después de todo, no quiero ponerte en peligro, "niña agüita". Je.

Kosui siguió sin voltear, irritada por lo que acaba de decir su hermano, pero incapaz de hacer algo sobre eso, así que lo dejo ir. Shinkan por mientras se concentraba más, y escuchó con cuidado los sonidos de los animales. _¿Biotemblor?_, pensó, _No… esto no es un Biotemblor. Esto es…_

- ¡AH! – gimió Kosui cuando sintió como retumbaba el suelo.  
- ¡KIKANALO! – gritó Shinkan a los cuatro vientos. - ¡KOSUI!

Shinkan volteó a su hermana, pero el sonido del choque de los pies de los Kikanalo contra el suelo, lo dejó sordo por unos momentos y el dolor de sus oídos le hizo caer al suelo._  
¡Demonios…!,_ pensó el Toa, _¡Kosui!_

- ¡Vamos, Kikanalo! ¡Corran como los cobardes que son! – gritó una voz masculina.

Shinkan trató de visualizar de quién venía la voz y vio al que se llama "Toa CrysKage" hace un par de días antes. Vio como hacia correr a los Kikanalo lanzando rayos de hielo detrás de ellos y pensándolo como algo divertido. _¡Maldito!_, pensó Shinkan.

Kosui estaba gritando. Obviamente ella estaba aterrada. _¡Maldita sea!_, pensó Shinkan. Se trato de levantar, con todo el ruido que había, sin embargo no se podía concentrar, ni hacer algo para poder ayudar a su hermana. De repente ella estaba justo en frente de el, después de un segundo ella había desaparecido.

- ¿Eh? – el aturdido Shinkan preguntó, aunque su voz apenas era audible.

Miro para arriba, ahí noto como su inconsciente hermana estaba en los brazos del "Toa Cryskage". Shinkan hizo lo que pudo para detener a los Kikanalo, ya que al parecer este "Toa", no iba a detener lo que el había empezado. _Bien, pero después tendré que ir por mi hermana…_, pensó Shinkan como si estuviera hablando con CrysKage.

Shinkan reunió el suficiente poder para poder crear una barrera de Sonido, la cual los Kikanalo sintieron de inmediato, pero no llegaron a parar a tiempo y chocaron contra esta. Shinkan absorbió en sonido restante, de los gemidos de los Kikanalo y los gritos de los diferentes animales, ya que quería algo de silencio para poder concentrarse.

CrysKage bajó al notar la tranquilidad y la obvia falta de sonido. Sus pies tocaron el suelo, pero no bajó a Kosui. Shinkan creó una barrera pequeña alrededor de ellos y dejó de absorber el sonido en esa pequeña área.

CrysKage no le puso mucha atención a Shinkan. Solo se quedó mirando a Kosui por un simple rato, y después movió suavemente el pequeña cuerpo de esta despertándola. Ella abrió sus ojos con cuidado, y CrysKage bajó sus piernas para que ella pudiera estar de pie.

- Nuevamente nos encontramos, niña agüita. – Le susurro CrysKage. Esta se sonrojó.  
- Um… bueno… si… eso parece… - susurro también Kosui.

_¡KOSUI!_, pensó Shinkan desesperado, alterando a su hermana menor, _¡Ven aquí inmediatamente! _Kosui estaba aterrada con solo pensar que le haría su hermano si no hacia lo que el decía. Así que se separo de CrysKage, o al menos _trato_. CrysKage no le soltó.

- ¿Por qué estas con ese tipo? Por qué… ¿le _temes_?… – preguntó CrysKage.  
- Bueno… - Kosui no sabía que responder. – El es mi hermano y… creo… que tengo que hacerle caso… ya que solo nos tenemos el uno para el otro… como hermanos claro.  
- Eso podría ser cierto, pero, al punto que tengas miedo no esta bien, el te prohíbe demasiadas cosas, necesitas a alguien que… te "libere".  
- ¿Y que propones? – Kosui se emociono.  
- ¿Qué tal una cita? Hoy en la noche, cuando tu hermano duerma, en el lago de protodermis… te estaré esperando…

Shinkan deshizo la barrera rodeándolos, al ver que CrysKage se iba. Kosui solo movió su mano de un lado a otro en forma de despedida, y el se fue volando, dejando a la Toa del Agua, por primera vez en su corta vida, sentirse realmente como un ave sin jaula.


End file.
